poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Winner of the Dragon Ball Game
Sparx and Gibson are doing their training with Goku After the Training Sparx: Goku. Do you want to become a True Hero? Goku: Well, yeah. See. My Grandpa is Gohen, he's a Martial Artist to Master Roshi before I was born. Sparx: Whoa! You're Grandpa is a Martial Artist? Goku: Unfortunately. I got a adopted from him. When I was a baby, I got send from here and my Grandpa found me... Figured out how to take away my childhood. Gibson: And this true hero thing? Goku: It's the only way I have to become a Martial art like my Grandpa. If I become a true hero, I can make my Grandpa proud and win the tournament. Sparx: Whoa. I guess you really got your work cut out for you! Goku: And what about you, two? How come you're here? Sparx: Well... We're just trying to make some friends. Goku: Well, the! You've done that too. Sparx: What? Goku: Come on, were friends now, right? Both: Yeah! Then Zeroro has appeared even Master Roshi is Roshi: Alright, everybody. It's time we go over the rules of the games, so listen up. All the matches are divided into two brackets- one for the last and one for the west. The winners from each bracket go head-to-head in the championship match. Now, I signed you two up for the west... Because they already got a heavy hitting contender... Cleaning up over there in the las bracket. And if you want to defeat him, tire gonna have to fight in there. Now let's fight. They left except Gibson Gibson: Heavy hitting contender? Sparx: Gibson! Let's go! Gibson: I'm coming! They are fighting the Unversed and the Formless in the Tournament and they made it to last match Sparx: Looks like we finally made it. Goku: Yeah. And it's all thanks to you and Gibson, Sparx. Roshi: Nice! The other animal will be happy to hear that. Goku: No, Master Roshi! I need you most of all! How else am I gonna become a Martial Art? Roshi: Well. About time, you got it. Zeroro: Whoever wins, no hard feelings. Goku: Oh really. Holding a grudge wouldn't be very heroic. Zeroro: Hey, I'm just making sure. You're not a here yet. Goku: (Laugh) I know. They are fighting each other in the Match, Sparx is watching them Sparx: This is really close? And then he imagine that Antuari and Nova are fighting the matches Roshi: Everyone! We have bad news! Monster are taking over the city, and if they crash the games, you will have to forget the match. Goku: Monsters? Zeroro: We have to stop them! Sparx: No! You guys have to fight the match! Me and Gibson will handle this! He and Gibson left to save the city and they Formless Sparx: Formless! You will never go past us! Then more of them shows up Gibson: Let's do this! Sparx: Alright! Then Goku appeared Sparx: Goku? What about the match? Goku: Forget the match. No way, I'm gonna leave you guys like this. Sparx: Why? Goku: Because I'm a Martial Art. Well, maybe.... You know what I mean. Sparx: Alright! Let's finish this! They are fighting the Formless and they did it Gibson: Goku, we are so sorry, we made you lose the match. Goku: It's okay. And you have to say sorry for that. It was just my decision. Then a Formless appears behind Goku and then Zeroro saved him Zeroro: What's going on? You didn't saved some for me? Goku: Hey, you're here? Zeroro: Look, I've set my sights of being a hero, too. I just don't run as fast, that's all. Sparx: So you guys threw the match? Who won? Goku: Well, I left the matches first, so it's not me. Zeroro: I know, but I was only seconds behind you. Goku: Still... Then Master Roshi appeared Roshi: Hey, fellas! I never said I'd coach the winner. All I said was I'd see the match, then decide. Look, being a hero takes more than just strong. You gotta have a heart and care about people. And I'm sure, you both get high marks for that. But this time only one of you cared fast enough- and that makes all the difference. Gibson: So, does that mean... Zeroor: Aw, great! I was so close for that! (Grunt) (Sigh) Well, that's life. I never really introduced myself. He take off his helmet Zeroro: I'm Zeroro. Congratulations, Goku. Goku: Thanks, Zeroro. Roshi: Yeah well, we'll see if you're still thanking him when I'm through with you. You have a long road ahead in you, Kid. Zeroro: Well- don't count me out. I've still got plenty of big dreams to go with my luck. They laugh Gibson: Alright, be honest, Master Roshi. You weren't really gonna stop training Goku, were you? Roshi: No, I'm not. That boy gonna go the distance. But he was stuck in a mud. He just needed a little rest. It's Sparx and Gibson, right? Well, thanks to you, two. Goku here has really shaped up. I owe you. Gibson: Well, we're glad. We're really made good friends. Somebody to share laugh with. Sparx: Like, Antuari, Nova and Otto... We'll patch things up. He and Gibson are gonna leave Goku: Are you leaving, already? Sparx: Yep. Our journey's didn't need to end. Goku: But you visit, right? Gibson: We'll stop by once you're a true hero. Zeroro: Stop by once me and him are both Heroes! Sparx: Oh! So you mean never come back? Zeroro: Hey, careful, Monkey! They began to laugh